The Eternal Love
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Summary: The people of Silver Millennium gathered to celebrate their Princess' 16th birthday. There are guests invited from everywhere, and Serenity meets Princess Kakyuu and her guardians... SeiyaxUsagi MamoruxUsagi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The people of Silver Millennium gathered to celebrate their Princess' 16th birthday. There are guests invited from everywhere, and Serenity meets Princess Kakyuu and her guardians. She fells for one of them, but her royal parents have their own plans and won't let her follow her feelings.

**The Eternal Love**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Princess, what are you doing here? Hurry up, everyone is waiting for you!," Sailor Venus invaded into Princess' dressing room.

"I can't lace my boot!", Serenity was bouncing on her left leg, "Please, help me!"

"You was to be ready half an hour ago," Venus sighed and knelt down in front of her Princess.

"I know, I'm sorry", the girl whined in answer.

"Come on", Venus grabbed her hand and they darted out of the room, their heels clicked on the marble floor.

The servant opened the door and Serenity was almost blinded by the sudden flood of the light which overflowed her. She stepped forward, trying her best to walk downstairs gracefully.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Silver Millennium's heir, Princess Serenity!", the voice announced and the audience uttered a long sigh of wonder.

Serenity managed not to stumble and finally reached her seat near her parents, still accompanied by the hundreds of widened, admiring eyes. Then the river of guests, representatives and ambassadors started to flow, making her bored and tired. She was starving and her stomach was about to rumble. There were only a few interesting people, especially the Princess of Tankei Kingdom, Kakyuu, and her three guardians. The flame-haired Princess was very beautiful with her royal crimson outfit and the sweet fragrance of olive tree spreading around, but her Senshi... Their leather outfit, gloves and boots, made them look like... ahem. Serenity observed them curiously until they were lost in the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity stood amongst her guardians, gloomy and pouted, because there was no one brave enough to ask her for a dance, except of Prince Endymion, but they knew each other from so long and their families were in suchgood terms that she would be very astonished if he didn't dance with her once at least. One of his generals, Zoisite, also danced with her, but she was sure he only did because he was told to, and because he couldn't dance with the one he wanted to.

The ballroom was full of masked people and she could recognize only some of them, namely her parents, Endymion and his family, and those of her Senshi who weren't on duty that night. Ami was dancing with a tall, auburn-haired guy wearing silvery-grey suit and looked like enjoying herself much, sunk in the serious conversation (judging by their faces, it was v-e-r-y serious and surely scientific). Serenity felt a small rip of envy within her heart. Was she to stand here during the whole masquerade?

She lowered her head a bit, straightened her mask and adjusted her dress for the tenth time when someone stopped in front of her.

"May I ask you to dance?", the male voice asked. It was **a **polite and kind voice, shivering a bit with a little shade of sneer and flirt, but kind of overbearing and strong, undoubtedly hiding beneath the personality of someone used to be the leader.

"You??", Serenity growled in her thoughts, "How dares he?"

She looked at the arrogant one and her breathe was taken away a bit, not recognizing him at all. He was still bent in a bow, waiting for the answer, so she could see only the top of his head and the scarlet suit he was wearing.

"Maybe he didn't recognize me?", she was a bit excited, "Maybe he doesn't even know that I am the Princess?? But who is he?"

She stretched her hand out, giggling to herself, and the pearls and diamonds adorning her dress glimmered with that move.

"Yes", she answered the man gracefully.

He straightened himself and grabbed her hand. His palm was warm and lithe, sticking to her own, their fingers entwined. Serenity looked up impatiently to meet his eyes at last.

They were of the deep hue of indigo, like the sky at the summer night. They reminded of Endymion's ones, but while Endymion's were calm, serene, kind of blank and empty, this man's were deep, mysterious and fierce. They sparkled with an unspoken gentle laugh when he saw Serenity's reaction, her widened eyes, her parted lips and her held breath.

The music started, a slow, passionate melody by violin and piano. The dancing couple rocked to the rhythm and Serenity noticed for the first time the long ponytail swinging behind her partner's back. She stared at him intensely, trying to recognize his face, but it didn't work due to the red mask. Then he winked at her mischievously and pulled her closer. Princess blushed like crazy. To be honest, she was never good at flirting, especially when she was so bewildered like at this moment. Her heart started beating faster, giving her uncommon feeling of heat and melting inside. Then he smiled softly and this softness reached his eyes, making them look caring.

"Who are you?", Serenity uttered, searching for the answer in his eyes.

"I won't tell you, Your Highness", he winked again and she huffed.

"That's unfair! You know who I am but you don't want to reveal yourself."

"The masquerades are always unfair", he bowed when the music stopped, and kissed her hand, "But let me tell you something. If you don't want to be recognized, you should cover that crescentthe next time."

Then he went away, leaving her with her jaw dropped, annoyed and mad, but still not able to find any good retort.

"I am stupid!", she reprimanded herself, "Everyone knew who I was because of that damn seal on my forehead!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight yet the ball was still far from ending. Guests were hanging around in the palace and garden, where the fireworks show was providing. Serenity buried herself in the quiet corner of the garden with Sailor Venus and relatedthe story of mysterious guy who asked her for a dance and then vanished like a ghost with every detail .

"I was looking for him everywhere! But unfortunately it seems he is not here any longer", Serenity's face was grim.

"There are hundreds of people here, maybe you just missed him? Let's search together", Venus offered eagerly, getting up and looking around, ready to start at once.

"Eh? You're pretty interested, I bet you have also someone who you want to meet again", Serenity glanced at her friend suspiciously, "Am I wrong?"

"Hee hee, to be honest there is someone...", Venus reddened and scratched her head with embarrassment.

"So let's go and find them!", Serenity stated and grabbed Venus' hand, "I'm kind of sure they came from somewhere far away and maybe this is our last chance to meet them."

Two blonde beauties began to rummage in the garden, and it took them long, because it was large, but finally they found what they were searching for.

"There!", Venus aimed with her trembling finger, "Can you see them?"

"Yes", Serenity nodded with her eyes focused on the men standing in a distance, "It's him."

"Right", Venus added, "It's him for sure."

"Did you see him earlier?", Serenity was startled, "How could you know it is him?"

"Eh? Who do you mean?", Venus furrowed her brow.

"That one wearing scarlet outfit, of course!"

"He is your prey?"

"Yes. You're talking weird, Venus."

"That shorter one is mine", Goddess Of Love chuckled wickedly, "How lucky!"

"I see!", Serenity beamed, but after a moment her face turned disconcert, "And... what now?"

She looked at Venus, but Venus was already far ahead, pacing like a queen towards her chosen one.

"Hi", she bowed politely, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you", the black-haired guy answered, but Venus missed his boyish, heart melting grin, because all her attention was paid to the other one.

"I'm Sailor Venus, in charge of Princess' safety, nice to meet you", she offered her hand and the green-eyed boy shook it with disdainful look.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yaten, in charge of Princess Kakyuu's safety", he mumbled.

"Venus!", Serenity rushed out from her hideout, "Wait for me!"

"Hi!", the indigo eyes glimmered with content, observing her, "What an honour!"

"Thanks...", Serenity lowered her head shyly and shuffled her foot against the ground, but after** a** few minutes curiosity overwhelmed her and she glanced at him. He stood in front of her with his hand put out, still waiting for a handshake. Serenity's cheeks grew red while touching his palm again.

"I'm sorry not to introducing myself earlier", he brushed her palm with his lips and she gasped, "I'm Seiya, in charge of Kinmoku's safety. Nice to meet you, Princess Serenity."

Serenity was aware that Venus was discussing some matter with Yaten, but really didn't know what they were talking about. For the first time she felt something she only had heard of before. The world froze, the stars glistened like never before, every being in the entire Moon Kingdom, no, in the entire galaxy, wasn't important at all, except that one person standing in front of her. At last she could see him unmasked, his extraordinary face enchanted her. Or maybe that enchant made him look extraordinarily in her eyes.

With every breath she was taking, Serenity's picture was engraving stronger and stronger in Seiya's mind. She didn't know what a power she held, with that honest, open, innocent look in her eyes, just letting him into her very soul. Two hearts were racing more and more in the same rhythm. The fate flew down and brushed them with its inevitable magic, and after a while of sweet slight quivering within her heart Serenity knew without any doubt that she fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter contains slight shoujo-ai Serenity/Fighter (very slight indeed).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The starlit sky gleaming with uncountable stars made Moon Princess more dreamful than ever. Everywhere she looked she could see him. The deep shade of the sky reminded her of his eyes. The silken sheets reminded her of his gentle touch. The darkness filling her bedroom reminded her of his black hair.

She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, sighing and faintly drooling. Her heart was filled to the top, stirred with emotions, threatening to burst out with singing, dancing, yelling and making hundred of stupid things to express her feelings. She was ready to get up and run towards him with no reason, in fact any reason wasn't needed to see him again. Finally Serenity jumped out of the bed and looked through the window. How could she sleep if he was somewhere around, maybe preparing to leave in a time and never come back?

She rushed towards the door and set it ajar.

"Venus", she whispered.

"Yes?", the Senshi guarding her door peeped in.

"I want to see him."

"Princess! It would be better not to wander around with a guy at night, don't you think so? Besides, he's probably on duty."

"Duty?", Serenity opened the door wider and grasped Venus' hand, "Is he aSenshi?"

"Shhh, you're talking too loud!", Venus put a finger on her mouth, "Everybody's going to wake up!"

"Come inside", Princess pulled her friend into the bedroom, "You didn't tell me such an important thing!"

"Wait a second", Venus' jaw dropped, "I talked about that with Yaten and you were standing just a step from us. Don't tell me that you missed our talk."

"I did", the crescent glimmered in the half-light while Serenity nodded, "I didn't hear a word."

"I can't believe it", Venus sat by her side on the bed, "Did you also miss Seiya's introduction?"

"Seiya...", Serenity's eyes grew blurry from lust, not listening to the continuation, "What a cool name..."

"If you don't listen to me, I won't say anything more", Venus pouted.

"I'm sorry, please go on!", Princess pleaded with clasped hands, "I have to know everything!"

Venus cleared her throat.

"As I told you, they are guardians from Kinmoku..."

"What are you saying? Those Senshi are women!"

"Yes, but their non-Senshi form is male", Venus hissed, "If you interfere once again, I'll go out and you won't know anything. Besides, if someone finds out that I am not there..."

"They are men or women?", Serenity demanded, "I don't get anything!"

"I don't care! Yaten is cool even if he's half a woman", Venus stated and made a delightful grin, "When it comes to love, it doesn't matter."

"You're weird!!!", Princess moved back from her friend, "I've never thought you liked girls!"

"Because you've never had any interest in my private life!", the door slammed when Venus went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going on Earth? How wonderful!", Serenity clapped her hands, "I wasn't there for so long!"

"We want to show its beauty to our guests", Queen Serenity said, "And we have to discuss some important things with Prince Endymion's parents--"

Princess didn't hear that because she ran out of the chamber, squealing with joy. The journey didn't last long and when they arrived, Serenity noticed at once the familiar ebony ponytail and black fuku.

The royal family ruling Earth greeted them kindly and asked them to the feast. Unfortunately Serenity couldn't see Fighter from her seat, but she hoped for asecret rendezvous anyway. After the dinner the two royal couples and their cabinets made their way towards thecouncil room. Endymion approached Serenity and offered to show her round.

"Thank you very much, but I've already asked someone to accompany me", Serenity's head was rotating, "Excuse me then."

She walked towards Princess Kakyuu and her Senshi, forcing herself to pace slowly.

"Excuse me, can I borrow one of your guardians for a while?"

Kakyuu gazed at her, astounded. Serenity grabbed Fighter's hand and curtsied a bit.

"I won't steal hi... her, I promise", she grinned and went away, dragging the girl along. They passed by some people and plunged into the park, burying themselves amongst the trees.

"What do you want from me?", Fighter stopped and looked around, "Why did you bring me here?"

Serenity covered her mouth with her palm, her eyes grew sad. Until now she was sure that they shared the feeling of heart-melting warmth, but it seemed she was obviously wrong.

"Please, forgive me, I just...", she bit her thumb and began to play with her hair, "I just thought... Nothing, that's nothing. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Please, go back to your Princess."

She turned her back to the Fighter, trying to hide tears streaking down her cheeks. The dry leafs rustled under Fighter's feet and Serenity quivered and sniffed, when suddenly two gloved arms embraced her from behind.

"Ah!", Moon Princess jumped, turning red, "What are you--"

Then Fighter kissed her.

The sensation was overwhelming yet strange. Serenity was longing and doubtful, confused and aroused, melting and tensing at the same time. Fighter's lips were sweet and soft, their caress gentle like the breeze. Serenity drowned into the kiss completely and when she broke the kiss slowly and opened her eyes, they grew extremely wide, because Fighter was gone. In front of her Seiya was standing, his hands still on her waist, his forehead leaning against hers. Princess blushed furiously.

"Gorgeous", he whispered, "You're gorgeous."

"Seiya... I..."

He put his fingers upon her mouth.

"Don't. I'm just a guardian and you... you are a Princess. You know what that means, don't you?"

"I don't care."

"Wonderful to hear that", Seiya stroked her cheek, "But we mustn't get along."

Serenity buried her face in his chest.

"I'm telling you I don't care! Because I... I...", she rose her head and grabbed his shirt, "I fell in love with you!"

Seiya's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. He could never imagine that such a beautiful, adorable woman would fall for him.

"I fell in love with you too", he knelt down and kissed her hand, "Princess..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After few days it became obvious that Princess Serenity found her interest in Sailor Star Fighter. No one knew what to think about that, because when they showed together in public, Seiya was always in his Senshi form. Queen Serenity called her daughter and asked her many questions, trying to discover the origin of that sudden friendship. The two realized that it started to be dangerous.

"We have to stay away from each other for a time", Seiya stated while sitting in Princess' chamber, "Otherwise someone realizes the truth."

"I know, but I just can't. Our time is so short!", Serenity wiped her tears, "I don't understand why can't we be together?"

"Because you are who you are and I am who I am", Seiya drew the girl closer, "There is an abyss between us."

"Tell me, when are you going back?"

"In three days", Seiya closed his eyes, attempting not to think about separating from his dear one.

"And then?", Serenity bit her lower lip, "Will we see each other again?"

"Probably not...", Seiya's eyes were so desperate, "We'll be apart forever."

Serenity sobbed, her arms shuddered. She felt like her heart was a garden frozen by the cold icy winter wind. Love was all she felt and she just couldn't find a reason why to desert it.

"I want to run away with you", she stuttered, "I can't endure even thinking of being far from you!"

"Please, stop", Seiya kissed her tears away, "You're breaking my heart."

"Why can't we leave everything behind? Just to embark for freedom?"

"Because I can't abandon my duty, and... we just have no place to hide."

"There has to be a place! The galaxy is so enormous that there just has to be one at least!", Princess grabbed Seiya's hand and rubbed against it with her wet cheek.

They heard the knocking on the door. Venus was giving them a cue that someone was coming. Seiya rushed into Serenity's bedroom and concealed behind the velvet curtain. The knocking repeated, but louder than before.

"Please, come in!", Serenity uttered with a high-pitched voice, wiping her face quickly with a pure white satin handkerchief.

Venus stepped into the room with Sailor Starlights following her. They bowed to Princess.

"Come, sit down, please", Serenity wondered what was bringing them here, "What can I do for you?"

Healer glared around and her eyes narrowed.

"Is he here?"

"Excuse me?", Princess sweat dropped, "Can you repeat, please? I think I've just misheard..."

"Don't play a fool, it's in vain. Is Seiya here?"

"Wait a second, what are you--", Serenity was interrupted immediately, when Healer stepped ahead and called Seiya's name.

"Seiya, you idiot! I'm sure you're here! How can you put yourself in danger like this, and us as well! Come and explain yourself!"

"Sure", Seiya went in.

"Seiya!", Serenity's eyes widened and she darted towards him, "Don't!"

"Didn't you hear rumors spreading around the court? It's just a matter of time when somebody gets what's going on. Imagine what will happen!", Healer clenched his fist, "You're completely stupid, crazy and even worse! How can you, the mere guardian, hang around with the Princess!"

Seiya hugged Serenity and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Please, don't..."

"I'll be back soon", he murmured into her ear, "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me so easily."

He winked at her and transformed into his Senshi form.

"Let's go", he waved at other Starlights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears were falling again and again, and she could do nothing to stop them. They were burning like acid, giving her heart uncountable wounds, making her bleed almost to death.

"I don't want to marry Endymion!", Serenity wept to herself.

Someone knocked on the door and Mercury slipped inside.

"Princess..."

The red, watered eyes fixed on aqua-haired Senshi.

"Mercury, I don't know what to do... Please, help me..."

"I'm so sorry, Princess...", Mercury clasped her friend, "I can't help you in any way this time..."

It was really unfair. To maintain Earth and Moon's alliance it was agreed to arrange Serenity and Endymion's engagement, and then marriage. As far as Endymion liked Moon Princess much, she treated him as her elder brother. It was the reason of her grief, but of course there was another reason, more significant, behind her refuse.

Queen Serenity was in shock when she heard her daughter protesting against marrying Earth Prince, and even worse, confessing to love someone else. It was unexpected, dangerousandthreatening to crush the Moon-Earth alliance. She tried to force Serenity to say who was the man she loved, but Princess didn't utter a word. Queen managed to keep everything in secret, especially from Endymion and his family, hoping for her daughter's enchantment to die out soon. She suspected that Fighter, who Serenity was so fond of, could know that man, but when she asked her to reveal her daughter's secrets, Fighter insisted on not knowing anything.

"I'm going to run away", Serenity murmured to Mercury's ear, "I thought the worst thing was to be separated from Seiya, but I was definitely wrong!"

"Please, Princess, do think of Seiya! If you were caught red-handed, it would be him to be punished, not you. You have to protect him."

"You're right", Serenity nodded, "But how can I reconcile protecting and loving him?"

"That's quite impossible", Mercury agreed sadly.

Serenity sunk in her thoughts, staring at the window. Her Senshi didn't mess up her Princess' reasoning, hoping for her to accept the cruel reality. In fact Mercury's heart was broken as well, because she found herself fallen for other Starlight, but she didn't tell anyone, just kept it to herself, knowing that the best thing she could do was just to accept her situation. Maker, or rather Taiki, was clearly responding to her feelings, but they agreed to sacrifice their love not toforsake their Princesses. But Mercury knew so pretty well the pain Serenity was in and it was wrenching her heart even more.

Finally Princess' wandering mind came back to the room and she got up. She took the small leaf of paper from her bureau and wrote some words on it, then folded it and sealed.

"Please give it to him. It's my farewell letter", she handed the paper to Mercury.

"Of course", Senshi of Water gazed at her Princess with devotion and compassion, "I'm sorry..."

"Please, go now", Serenity turned her back to her friend and sniffed. Mercury walked out.

"What have I done?", Princess' heart was beating extremely fast, "It was really crazy. But... I hope he'll come..."

She took a long, hot bath and it gave her a bit of relax. Then she took on her best silk lingerie and wrapped herself with a satin negligee. During next four hours she was continuously walking around her apartment, pressing her chest with her hands, attempting to suppress her frenzy heartbeat. She took a book from a library, but couldn't understand a single word she was reading. Then the book fell down from her hands when the wall clock chimed the midnight. Serenity switched the light off and opened the door leading to the patio. The cold night air made her tremble. She stepped back a bit, still listening intently, then went back into her bedroom. The chime stopped and it was all so quiet that she could hear her own blood rushing through her veins. Then the door squeaked slightly and a dark shadow appeared behind them. Serenity ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, then caught his palm and led him into the room. He shut the door carefully and turned to her, touching her cheek with his fingertips. Serenity gasped. Their breaths became short when they kissed gently, falling into the realm of fulfilled dreams. What happened after was just an ineffable pure bliss and an unbroken union of two souls, leaving the world behind under the cover of night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Forgive me everyone", Serenity wiped her tears, "I'll never forget you, but I have to go now."

No one answered, because there was no one around. She stood alone in the forest, gathering all her power to proceed according to her plan.

"I'm coming to you!", Moon Princess raised her head and gazed at the sky, "Just now!"

She closed her eyes, relaxing her body and releasing her mind, hoping that she manage to teleport so far away, to a place where she had never been before. Her energy was increasing and when she recalled the dearest face she knew she could make it.

"Him. I'm going to see him, no matter what!", Serenity stretched out her arms. Then something blew at her, just sucking all the energy from her body, making her weak. She struggled to continue, but there was just not enough energy left. In spite of that she made the last effort, and fainted.

When she awakened, it was her own bed she was lying in. Her head was aching badly and all her body was dull.

"She's conscious now, bring him here quickly", she heard her father's voice and her eyes reached him.

"Daddy... what happened to me?"

"It's okay, darling", King stroked her forehead nervously, "You'll feel better soon, the doctor is coming."

The old web-eyed man strode into the room, smoothing his robe.

"What a pleasure to meet you, Princess Serenity", he almost knelt down.

"Stop that courtesies, please, and do your job", Queen uttered with a dead voice, "Will she be okay?"

"I guarantee that. I think you know that I have never failed. This is why you called me, right?", he sat down on Princess' bed, "Now, let me see you..."

The Queen sobbed quietly, biting her lip. King pushed her softly towards the door.

"Better wait outside. I'll handle this."

"Thanks... But are you sure she'll be okay?", Queen crumpled her dress.

"She will", the man stated with a certain voice and moved his hand in front of Serenity's widened, frightened eyes.

Queen went out and leaned against the wall, sweat dropped and pale, with tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. All the Senshi were gathered there and Uranus quickly brought the chair, seeing Queen's condition.

"Thank you, Uranus...", the silver-haired woman placed herself on the chair, "Thank you very much for everything..."

"It was my duty", Senshi of Wind bowed to her Queen, "I was told to stop Princess and I just did."

"I know you love her deeply, as much as I do. You have to understand that's for her own sake, and for ours."

"Isn't there any other way?", Venus dared to ask. Uranus glared at her, wondering how could she question Queen's will.

"I hoped it was, but since she was ready to desert us and make for his planet, I realized the only way to stop her is..."

"To change her memory", Mars added.

"We should teach him a lesson, what he had done was unforgivable!", Uranus clenched her fist.

"It doesn't matter now, they came back home. They'll be warned just to approach Silver Millennium never again."

"But he...!"

"Uranus, I'm begging you...", Queen looked so tired as if she grew old by many years, "Just let me be. I'm still in doubt if it was the best..."

"I'm sure it was", Neptune tried to comfort the unhappy mother, "I've heard the Wiseman is the best. He won't cause any damage to Princess' mind, just remove some of her memories. We have to keep Earth in alliance, right?"

"Right", answered the King, who walked out of Princess' chamber, "That's why you mustn't mention that man's name in her presence. You have to keep them apart forever and ever, understood?"

"Yes", Senshi nodded immediately, "Understood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Endymion, there is something I wanted to give you", Serenity beamed while seeking for her little gift, "Wait a minute, where I put it?"

Her husband was waiting patiently, admiring her slender figure still having her wedding dress on. They were alone at last, after the ceremony and feast, and he was smiling to himself because he ultimately hadhis most desired treasure in his hands, his dear love, his lady. He was waiting for that moment for so long that it didn't matter to wait a minute longer.

"Ah, there it is!", Princess uttered a triumphal exclamation, "Here!"

Endymion looked down at her hand, took a golden star-shaped locket and opened it. There was a small silver moon inside and it began to glow when the slow sweet melody played. Serenity observed her husband's slight serene smile.

A year ago she had found the thing in the pocket of her negligee she wasn't wearing for ages. There had been a short letter and Serenity was kind of bewildered when read it. "My heart will belong to you for ever. Seiya", the letter was saying.

For some reason she didn't show it to anyone, but burned it immediately. Yet the melody was sweet and heart-captivating that Serenity kept the locket. The second time she heard that strange name was a five months before her wedding, when her mother asked her an odd question all of a sudden with a trembling voice.

"Serenity, do you think we should invite Seiya to your marriage ceremony?"

"Who?", Serenity shuffled, "Mother, I don't know who are you speaking of. If he's kind of important, maybe he should be invited. Please, can I go now?"

"No, he's not. Sorry to bother you. You can go of course", Queen nodded and Serenity ran out. She never heard of Seiya again, but sometimes wondered who was he. A secret fan of her, maybe a servant, who fell in love with her?

Looking at Endymion's face at the moment, she deserted those thoughts at once. He liked the melody, it was obvious. She was so happy to be able to give him something he liked.

"Serenity, my love...", he whispered, putting the locket aside, "Come to me..."

She blushed slightly when he started to undress her. The sensation was a bit uneasy, and she asked him to switch the light off. He didn't want to, but knew she was shy, so did what he was toldto do. When they reached a bed at last, Endymion opened the locket again and the touching, sweet melody started to flow. He kissed his beautiful wife gently, caressed her flawless, lithe body and then made love to her, completely unaware that she wasn't there. She was lying beneath him in the darkness, trying to get excited, to make her heart beat faster, to respond to his caress, to feel the pleasure, but it didn't work. She could only listen to the melody, again and again, realizing that two streams of tears were streaking down her cheeks and she wasn't able to stop them in any way.

"That's probably because it is my first time", she thought to herself, "I'm a bit scared, even if I love him so much. I bet every bride feels that way. There's nothing to worry about, I'm the happiest girl in the world, am I not? To get her Prince Charming. Wow."

Pretending to writhe from delight, she knocked the locket off the bed and it shattered against the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thousand years later the girl looking just like Serenity, but named Usagi Tsukino, stood on her high school's rooftop, with her boyfriend Mamoru and her friends by her side.

In front of her there were four figures standing, three men and one woman preparing to leave, illuminated by the setting sun. One of them, raven-haired and blue-eyed, cast a last long glance at Usagi. In his heart thousands words were pushing out to be uttered, but he remained silent. Thousands of tears begged to let them out, but he held them. He only allowed himself to look.

"Ja ne, Odango!", he heard his own voice, cool and careless, not letting anyone know how much he suffered. The sunlight was growing red, making him feel as if he was drowning in the ocean of blood, his own blood.

Then he disappeared, leaving behind his heart ripped out from his chest, with crimson streams of his life force slowly dripping down.

Usagi watched the scene with a grin until one of her friends elbowed her in the ribs.

"Usagi-chan, why are you crying?"

"Crying? Nah", she rubbed her eye and in fact there were uncountable teardrops falling, like plentiful summer rain.

"You're really hopeless", the other blonde rolled her eyes, "You should be happy!"

"These are tears of happiness!", Usagi pouted, "I'm so happy to have you here again, and Mamo-chan...", she gazed at him, "I missed you so much!"

"But it didn't prevent you from dating Seiya!", the blonde girl stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be kidding", Usagi hooked onto Mamoru's arm, ignoring the dumb feeling inside her, the voices screaming, the whispers struggling to flee from darkness covering her soul, "Seiya was never a comparison to Mamo-chan, ne?"

"I'm glad to hear that", Mamoru smiled, "Our love is eternal."

"Yes", she agreed, her grin wide yet dead, "Our love is eternal."

THE END

_Kitsune1978_

_November 2006_


End file.
